ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Pete 2
Profile Name: Pete Nick Name: None Played By: Various Born: Unknown Relatives: Pal, Minnie, Pansy (possible family) Clubs: None First Short: Olympic Games Last Short: Party Fever Character Bio: '''Pete is the best friend of every little boy or girl. No matter what one thinks of the Staffordshire terrier breed ("pit bull"), Pete is the exception. Whether he's dressed up in sports gear or used to power or pull their conveyences, he is highly protective and ready to jump to the defense of any member of the gang. He seems to be very smart and playful, knowing what is best for the kids. He can also respond "yes" and "no" at times, and whenever he dreads whatever is going to happen, he can pull his front paws up over his head. Pete turns out to initially be Wheezer's dog shortly after his revelation in Cat, Dog & Co.. Accused of being cruel to animals, Wheezer has a dream that encourages him to love animals, and afterward, Pete becomes his best friend. Sometimes allowed to sleep with Wheezer, this Pete gets accused of killing chickens in Dogs Is Dogs by Spud Bailey in order to cover up for his own dog, Nero, who actually does the crime. Rescued from the pound by Wheezer's aunt, Pete gets a new collar and goes with Wheezer to live with his father. Pete is the father of several puppies in Pups Is Pups. These pups always run toward the sound of ringing bells, and one of them grows up to be the third Pete (ring over his left eye) that belongs to Stymie. When Stymie gets confused as an orphan for a train ride, he can't stand the thought of Pete being locked up in a cage so mcuh that he releases him and all the other animals present in Choo-Choo!. Although lost to the dog-catcher in The Pooch, Stymie gets him back, but in For Pete's Sake!, he's Wally's dog, hesitantly giving him up to Leonard's father to cover damage to his store. Unwilling to be just a watchdog, Pete destroys the toy store he is supposed to protect and Leonard's father is more than willing to return the dog just to be rid of him. In Spanky, Pete belongs to Spanky McFarland, watching as Spanky shoots flies and bugs with a pop gun, but he's soon replaced by a fourth Pete (bullseye over right eye). He activates the gang's fire alarm system in Hook And Ladder, helps Spanky babysit the gang's younger siblings in Forgotten Babies, attacks the burglar in Bedtime Worries and brings the fleas along on the gang's camping trip in The First Round-Up. In The Pinch Singer, Pete mans the gong for the Eagles Club to end the bad try-outs for a radio contest. In Roamin' Holiday, he follows Spanky, Alfalfa, Buckwheat and Porky out of town to Jenksville when the four run away from home. The boys use him to try and get free food, but the stunt only delivers dog biscuits. '''Quotes: None Notes/Trivia * The American Kennel Club recognizes the Stafford terrier as a breed in 1935; Pete was alledgedly the first member of the breed to be registered. * Pete I began his career in non Our Gang shorts, most prominately as 'Tige,' Buster Brown's dog in the Buster Brown film series. The role required a ring to be painted around Pete's eye. In 1927, Hal Roach was in need of a new dog to star in the Our Gang series, as the previous dog could only perform a few tricks. Roach met with Pete's owner, Harry Lucenay, and decided to hire Pete for the series. There was just one exception, Harry had to take the ring off of Pete's eye. Harry infromed Hal that the ring was applied with permanent dye; Roach simply said, "What the hell, leave it on." * There were reportedly more than a dozen dogs to have played Pete in the series. In one short alone, one would be used in close-ups, another for action shots and another one for stills. Furthermore, they used several for promotional appearances around the country at the same time while the real dog was busy appearing in the actual films. This is why in several of the shorts Pete would range from being stocky, younger or more chunky from scene to scene and even have the ring jump from eye to eye in the same short. * Despite what sources say about the various Petes, there were actually three main Petes in the series. The first Pete debuted in Olympic Games (as 'Minnie'). He was renamed 'Pansy' for a few shorts, before finnaly settling into the name of 'Pete.' He continued to appear reguarly with the series until his death in 1930, after completing A Tough Winter. The second Pete never actually appeared in the series. He appeared in publicity photos for Teacher's Pet. The third Pete debuted as a puppy in Pups Is Pups and made his last appearance in The Pooch. The fourth Pete debuted and Hook And Ladder and continued appearing in the series, making his last onscreen apperance in Party Fever (although he does appear in publicity photos for Aladdin's Lantern). * As a young man, Fred Rogers of "Mister Rogers Neighborhood" got to meet Pete III when he was a boy in 1934. * Following The Lucky Corner, Pete never featured prominently again in another short except a few token cameos and opening photos for appearance's sake. * See also: Pete As Seen In Other Media. ---- Category: Our Gang Animals Category:Our Gang Dogs